Commulus at The Grave
by summer dash
Summary: Dari semua orang yang dekat dengannya, hanya pria itu yang mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai sang commulus, bukan sang hujan. pria itu, pria yang selalu berada di pemakaman hingga pagi menjelang. For Event Black and White Remembrance


Sakura melihat ke arah bawah, sesekali terdengar dengusan nafas keluar dari hidung mungilnya itu.

"Huh, _baka!_"

Pandangan Sakura tidak beranjak dari awal, ia tetap menatap seorang pria tampan berambut merah yang berada di bawah sana. Meskipun ia selaku sang penyihir mengamati pemuda itu sejak tadi, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang pemuda tersebut mengetahui kehadirannya, mungkin itu karena dirinya yang notabene penyihir mengamati jauh di atas langit dari sapu terbang kesayangannya atau karena sang pemuda yang sedang sibuk terfokus pada batu makam yang ada di depannya.

Langit sudah menunjukkan tanda bahwa pagi sudah hampir menjelang, cahaya mentari nampak mulai malu-malu keluar dari balik bukit. Pemuda itu harus kembali sebelum terlambat. Hampir, hampir saja Sakura berteriak mengingatkan, saat sekelebat nampak bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba berada di samping pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang juga," Sakura bisa melihat bahwa pemuda yang menjadi objek pengamatannya langsung menghilang setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

**Commulus at The Grave Yard**

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Rated T**

**For Event Black and White Remembrance**

**Theme: Ice/Fire**

"Aku heran dengannya, apa menariknya sih batu makam itu? Sampai-sampai ia rela mengorbankan dirinya," keluh Sakura saat mendatangi Ino, sahabatnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengamati pemuda merah itu lagi," tanggap Ino sambil mengaduk kualinya berulang-ulang.

"Hmmm, habisnya pemuda itu menarik sih. Ah Ino, seharusnya kau mengaduk tiga kali ke kanan kemudian tiga kali ke kiri. Kau ingin membuat ramuan monga kan?" Koreksi Sakura saat dilihatnya Ino salah mengaduk kualinya.

Ino membanting sendok besar miliknya dan kemudian menghempaskan badannya di atas meja.

"Aku menyerah. Ramuan memang bukan bidangku!"

"Huh, memangnya ada keahlian spesifik yang kau kuasai?" Ino menyeringai mendengar cibiran Sakura.

"Kau lupa? Aku pintar memanipulasi pikiran mereka. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau. Kau hanya pandai berbicara saja, toh kau kan tidak pernah mempraktekannya di lapangan," ujar Sakura sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau gila! Kau pikir aku sebodoh dirimu? Mengambil resiko dengan memata-matai salah satu dari mereka. Jika dia atau salah seorang dari kaumnya memergokimu, kau pasti tewas!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ceramah sahabatnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya memang benar. Mungkin kaumnya dengan kaum pria berambut merah itu bukanlah musuh bebuyutan, akan tetapi sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bahwa diantara mereka tidak boleh terdapat interaksi. Jika kau ingin hidup, lebih baik jauhi mereka! Sakura tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan pemuda berambut merah yang selalu menghabiskan malamnya di pemakaman.

"Apakah dia tampan?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan menatap sahaabatnya dengan bingung. "Pemuda merah itu, apa dia tampan?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya," Ino menganga, terkejut. Sakura telah menjadi penguntit selama 3 bulan. Dan dia belum sekalipun melihat wajah pemuda itu? Hei! Jika dia menguntit hingga selama itu, bukankah setidaknya Sakura pernah melihat wajahnya?

"Kau gila? Yang benar saja! Buat apa kau menguntit seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja belum pernah kau lihat?"

"Aku tidak menguntitnya _baka_!" Protes Sakura. "Tapi, mungkin dia tampan?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu kan, bukankah semua kaumnya tampan-tampan?"

"Hm... Kau benar. Ah, sudah tengah hari, aku harus pergi ke Shikamaru untuk mengambil daun tenge, aku membutuhkannya untuk ramuanku," ujar Ino sambil mendorong Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau ingin berkencan dengan si pemalas itu," wajah Ino memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Si... siapa juga yang akan berkencan dengannya? Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke rumahmu. Inu pasti sudah bosan menunggu."

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, meskipun rumahnya dan rumah Ino terletak di tengah hutan, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan terbang bersama sapu kesayangannya. Sebab ia tahu masih terdapat kemungkinan bagi penduduk desa untuk melihat dirinya dan sapunya.

Sakura menengadah ke arah atas, memandangi awan-awan commulus berwarna hitam yang bergumul di atas langit.

"Ah, sepertinya akan hujan, sebaiknya Ino harus bergegas jika tidak ingin kencannya dengan si pemalas itu batal," gumam Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat Ino. Bisa-bisanya penyihir cantik dan seksi itu, oke Sakura akui dia sedikit bebal untuk pelajaran ramuan─ bisa jatuh cinta dan terpikat dengan pemuda bertampang pas-pasan dan selalu nampak mengantuk itu. "Jangan-jangan Shikamaru menggunakan ramuan possion untuk membuat Ino terpikat," Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar gumamannya sendiri. Ia tahu walaupun Shikamaru terkenal jenius, dan membuat ramuan possion sangat mudah untuknya─ jika ia tidak terlalu malas untuk membuatnya, dia tidak mungkin menggunakan ramuan itu pada sahabatnya.

**Tes... Tes... Tes**

Sakura merasakan tetesan air menerpa tubuhnya.

"Ah, hujan."

Tidak seperti reaksi orang normal kebanyakan, dimana saat mereka merasakan hujan mereka akan segera berteduh, Sakura justru berdiri terpaku dan menengadah ke arah atas, memandang awan-awan commulus yang menitikkan air. Tampak seperti menangis. Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut. Bukan, ia bukannya menyukai hujan, ia bahkan cenderung membencinya. Yang ia sukai ialah awan-awan commulus yang membawa hujan yang dibencinya.

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan santai, membiarkan air hujan membasahi dirinya, saat kemudian ia terpaku melihat sosok didepannya. Pemuda berambut merah yang biasanya ia amati dari atas langit kini berada dihadapannya. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat mata berwarna caramel sang pemuda balas menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat melihat wajah sang pemuda, yang seperti ia duga─

─sangat tampan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini," Sakura bisa merasakan suara bariton yang dingin tiba-tiba menerpa telinga bagian kanannya. Dengan cepat ia menutup telinganya dan menjauh dari sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada disampingnya.

_Dia... Sangat cepat!_

Sang pemuda hanya meliriknya sekilas, dan kemudian berjalan lagi tak mengacuhkan Sakura yang kini terduduk lemas dan membiarkan sang hujan semakin membasahi dirinya.

**-Commulus At The Grave Yard-**

"Kau itu penyihir paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui!" Ujar Inu sambil membasahi sebuah handuk dan kemudian meletakkan handuk tersebut di dahi Sakura. "Aku bisa terima dengan dirimu yang seenaknya menamaiku Inu padahal aku ini adalah seekor kucing tulen! Aku bisa memaklumi itu, tapi hei penyihir bodoh! Sadar tidak sih kalau kau itu penyihir? Meskipun kau menyukai hujan kau kan bisa menggunakan mantra armontia agar tidak kebasahan? Atau paling tidak kau bisa seperti para manusia bodoh itu yang menggunakan alat bernama payung agar mereka tidak kebasahan!"

"Urgh..." Sakura hanya bisa mengerang pasrah mendengar ceramah dari kucing hitam miliknya.

"Aku akan meminta Ino untuk memberiku ramuan penyembuh. Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali."

"Urgh, Inu pasti ingin membunuhku," erang Sakura saat Inu sudah pergi dari rumahnya.

Wajah Inu memerah, oke─ mungkin Inu merupakan seorang kucing hitam, tapi tetap saja ia merona melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Shikamaru dan Ino berciuman. Uh oh, mungkin Inu akan menggosipkan hal ini nanti pada Sakura.

"I... Inu, ini... Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira," ujar Ino sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru untuk menjauh darinya.

"Haaaah, _mendokusai_," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

**Pakkk**

Terdengar suara Ino yang memukul kepala Shikamaru. Beraninya ia berkata merepotkan setelah mencium mesra bibir seorang gadis!

"Aku tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian. Hei Ino, buatkan Sakura ramuan penyembuh. Dia terkena demam dan flu berat."

"Kau ingin membunuh pemilikmu? Gadis ini bodoh dalam hal ramuan," ujar Shikamaru sambil memandang tak percaya ke arah Inu.

**Paaaakkkk**

Lagi, sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepala sang pemuda jenius kita. Ino melangkah ke arah lemari ramuan miliknya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru.

"Ini, ini ramuan penyembuh milikku. Tenang saja, bukan aku yang membuatnya," ujar Ino saat melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya horor. "Ten-Ten memberiku ramuan ini saat ulang tahunku kemarin," ujar Ino sambil mengalungkan botol kecil itu ke leher Inu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja acara mesra kalian," ujar Inu sambil melangkah anggun menuju ke pintu keluar. Wajah Ino memerah dengan hebatnya.

"Ka... Katakan pada Sakura untuk segera sembuh," ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Inu hanya mendengus dan meninggalkan rumah Ino.

_Aku akan mengadukannya pada Sakura._

Sakura menatap horor kearah botol yang ada di leher Inu.

"Kau memang berniat membunuhku!" Pekik Sakura.

"Haaah, andai saja aku bisa memilih pemilikku. Aku pasti tidak akan memilih penyihir bodoh sepertimu. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu bodoh. Yah, walaupun aku ingin─ Ramuan penyembuh ini dibuat oleh Ten-Ten," ujar Inu sambil meloncat ke pangkuan Sakura yang masih berbaring di ranjang. "Minumlah."

Dengan ragu Sakura meneguk ramuan itu. Rasa manis yang asam menerpa lidahnya saat cairan itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Hm... Nampaknya memang Ten-Ten yang membuat ramuan ini. Rasanya asam," ujar Sakura. Setiap penyihir selalu memiliki ciri khas dalam ramuannya. Ciri khas Ten-Ten adalah rasa asam pada setiap ramuan yang dibuat olehnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, penyihir bodoh!" Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Huh, andai saja aku tidak menyayangimu aku pasti sudah mengubahmu menjadi katak, Inu!"

Perkataan Sakura hanya ditanggapi angin lalu oleh Inu, kucing hitam itu justru melingkarkan badannya di sudut kamar Sakura, tempat favoritnya untuk tidur.

"Dasar kucing menyebalkan!" Desis Sakura kesal.

**-Commulus At The Grave Yard-**

Nampaknya ramuan penyembuh Ten-Ten sangat ampuh. Kondisi Sakura kini sudah membaik, bahkan terlalu baik dengan begitu cepatnya. Keesokan harinya Sakura sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya, tak nampak bahwa sebelumnya ia sekarat─

─oke, aku berlebihan mengatakannya, diatas ranjangnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengamati pria berambut merah itu dari atas sapu terbangnya, dan seperti biasa pemuda itu juga hanya memandang ke arah batu makam.

"Huh, apa bagusnya sih batu itu? Lebih baik juga ia mengamati danau yang ada di hutan sana!" Omel Sakura saat melihat sang pemuda yang tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari batu makam. Omelan Sakura terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Mata itu, mata karamel yang sama. Mata yang menurutnya hanya menawarkan kekosongan dan rasa dingin yang membeku.

"Sampai kapan kau mengamatiku dari atas sana?" Dengan ragu Sakura merendahkan sapu terbangnya hingga tingginya menyamai sang pemuda.

"Kau tahu jika aku selalu mengamatimu?"

"..."

"Hei itu makam siapa?" Tanya Sakura saat tak mendapati respon dari sang pemuda.

"Bukan urusanmu, pergilah. Sebentar lagi temanku datang. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu, penyihir."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak berminat. Pergilah," dengan enggan Sakura mengikuti perintah sang pemuda, karena benar perkataan pemuda itu, sesuai pengamatan Sakura sebentar lagi teman pemuda itu akan datang menyusulnya.

"Aku Sakura," ujar Sakura berusaha memperkenalkan diri pada sang pemuda sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"..."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberi tahuku siapa namamu," keluh Sakura mendapati tak ada respon dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"─Sasori, sekarang pergilah."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, yah setidaknya sang pemuda mau menanggapi perkataannya. Akhirnya ia tahu nama pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasori.

Sejak perkenalan─ sepihak dari Sakura tentu saja─ itu Sakura semakin sering mengikuti Sasori. Bahkan kini ia tidak melakukannya dengan diam-diam seperti dulu. Seperti saat ini, sejak matahari terbenam ia sudah menemani Sasori didepan batu makam kesayangannya. Suasana saat ini mendung, gumpalan awan commulus menutupi langit. Sakura menengadah ke arah langit dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hm... Aku suka suasana saat ini. Hujan akan turun."

"Kau suka commulus, huh penyihir?" Ujar Sasori. Sakura terbelalak terkejut. Baru kali ini Sasori mengindahkannya. Biasanya sang pemuda tak mengacuhkannya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

_Dia bilang tadi... Aku menyukai commulus?_

Sakura terkejut, sungguh. Ia heran mengapa Sasori bisa mengetahui bahwa ia, alih-alih menyukai hujan─ ia justru cenderung menyukai sang commulus. Bahkan Ino dan Inu, orang dan hewan terdekatnya saja hanya mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai hujan.

"Hal yang aneh mengingat tipe gadis romantis sepertimu biasanya cenderung lebih menyukai hujan dibandingkan gumpalan awan kotor berwarna hitam itu, ah aku lupa kalau kau penyihir. Kau dan si hitam commulus. Pasangan yang sempurna huh?" ujar Sasori sarkatis.

"Terus saja hina aku," ujar Sakura sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Mengapa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Mengapa kau menyukai commulus huh?"

"Tidak dibutuhkan alasan khusus bagi kita untuk menyukai sesuatu kan? Aku menyukai commulus karena aku suka!" Ujar Sakura sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap gumpalan commulus yang ada di atas langit.

"Mungkin kau benar penyihir," ujar Sasori sambil menatap batu makan didepannya dengan pandangan terluka. Entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa sangat sesak saat ini. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Pedih...

"Kau menemuinya lagi?" Tanya Inu saat Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

"Hm... Kenapa sih kau dan Ino tidak suka jika aku menemui Sasori-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura sambil meneguk air. Ia merasa sangat haus.

"Tentu saja _baka_! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu! Demi tuhan Sakura, dia vampir. Sebagai penyihir kau tidak boleh berinteraksi dengannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dia bisa membunuhmu, menghisap darahmu hingga kau mati," ujar Inu.

"Sasori-_kun_ tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Buktinya hingga saat ini dia belum menghisap darahku!" ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ke arah ranjangnya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaian penyihirnya dengan piyama berwarna merah kesayangannya.

"Belum Sakura, belum!" ujar Inu sambil melompat ke ranjang Sakura, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah sudahlah Inu, Sasori-_kun_ itu baik! Aku tidak ingin kau menjelek-jelekkannya!" ujar Sakura setelah menurunkan Inu dari atas ranjangnya dan kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut hangat miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar penyihir bodoh," gumam Inu saat melihat Sakura yang kini sudah terlelap.

Sasori berjalan di lorong puri miliknya saat seseorang muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Baumu berbeda," ujar pria berambut kuning itu. Sasori mengacuhkannya, ia tetap melangkah menuju ke tujuan awalnya, ruang baca.

"Tadi... jika aku tidak salah lihat kau sedang bersama seseorang di pemakaman," Sasori menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan sang pria pirang itu. "Katakan padaku _danna-san_, apakah dia seorang manusia? Atau mungkin dia seorang penyihir? Dia memiliki bau yang berbeda dengan para manusia itu," ujar sang pria sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

**GREPP …. DUAKH**

Sasori mencekik sang pemuda pirang dan mengentakkannya ke dinding.

"Sentuh dia dan kujamin kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh apapun lagi selamanya," ujar Sasori sambil memandang pemuda pirang itu tajam.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan mainan orang lain. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika Pain-sama yang memergoki kalian berdua," ujar sang pemuda sambil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan debu yang sekiranya menempel.

"..."

"Kau harus segera memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya atau membunuhnya."

"Cih."

Sasori tahu, seharusnya sejak awal ia hanya perlu tak mengacuhkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia seharusnya tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura selalu mengamatinya. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan sang penyihir merah muda itu, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berinteraksi dengan sang penyihir. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin menyelami dan lebih mengenal gadis bermata viridian penyuka awan commulus itu. Sasori menutup keduaa matanya. Perkataan Deidara benar. Ia harus segera memutuskan apa yang ingin ia lakukan terhadap penyihir itu sebelum Pain mengetahui hal ini. Membunuhnya atau membuatnya pergi…

"Hei, dulu kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku menyukai commulus. Saat itu aku tidak memiliki satu alasan pun yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku menyukainya, tapi kini aku punya. Aku menyukai commulus, karena berkatnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu selain di malam hari, dan berkatnya pula kau mau mulai mengacuhkan aku,"ujar Sakura saat mereka untuk kesekian kalinya bertemu di pemakaman. Sasori menatap Sakura, ia bisa melihat bahwa kini sang penyihir sedang menatap sang commulus yang berada di atas langit dengan senyum lembutnya. Rambut merah muda sang penyihir melambai-lambai lembut ditiup oleh angin senja. Secara perlahan Sasori menyentuh dadanya. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki detak jantung lagi, tapi entah mengapa, setiap berada di samping sang gadis ia merasa seolah-olah jantungnya berdebar.

_Aku… menyukaimu, huh?_

Tanpa sengaja Sasori menatap batu makam yang berada di depannya, secara refleks ia teringat dengan gadis yang dulu pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang sama. Sasori menggigit bibirnya. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini dan mungkin akan mengalami akhir yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Sasori menatap nanar Sakura yang masih asik memandangi commulus.

"Aku lebih menyukai alasanmu yang dulu penyihir. Kau suka tanpa adanya alasan, karena dengan begitu kau juga bisa berbalik membencinya tanpa alasan juga," ujar Sasori tanpa menatap mata Sakura. Sasori tahu, sang penyihir, meskipun tampaknya tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri, nampaknya menyukainya.

"Hei, apakah sangat susah menyebut namaku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut namaku," ujar Sakura sambil menghadap ke arah Sasori.

"..."

"Hah, sudahlah! Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, asalkan kau tetap mengijinkanku berada disisimu," ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan helaian merah muda miliknya ke belakang telinga.

"─Sakura," wajah Sakura merona hebat, ia tidak menyangka bahwa panggilan yang berasal dari bibir sang pemuda akan menimbulkan efek seperti ini kepadanya. "Aku sudah menyebut namamu, penyihir. Sekarang pergilah, jangan mengikutiku lagi."

Wajah yang tadinya merona hebat itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat seolah-olah tak teraliri darah.

"Apakah kehadiranku sangat menganggumu?" tanya Sakura pedih. Sasori membuang mukanya, tak mau menatap sang penyihir yang kini menatapnya dengan terluka.

_Ia bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku…_

**-Commulus At The Grave Yard-**

Inu hanya bisa menatap dengan khawatir ke arah Sakura. Sudah seharian penuh majikannya itu menangis di atas ranjang. Sudah berulang kali Inu berusaha menanyakan penyebab ia menangis, akan tetapi berulang kali pula Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Cih," Inu mendesih kasar. Ia sangat tidak suka saat melihat sang majikan menangis tanpa ia bisa melakukan apapun. "Jangan bilang kau menangis karena vampir bodoh itu," ujar Inu. Sungguh, ia hanya asal berbicara, akan tetapi saat melihat tangisan Sakura terhenti, ia langsung tahu bahwa itu memang penyebabnya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, sebaiknya kau menjauhi vampir itu! Seorang penyihir tidak boleh mendekati kaum vampir! Seharusnya kau tahu peraturan itu!"

"I… ini bukan kesalahan Sasori-_kun_. Aku saja yang bodoh, dengan seenaknya mengikutinya tanpa tahu bahwa keberadaanku mengganggunya," ujar Sakura sambil sesenggukan. Dahi Inu berkerut.

"Kau menyukainya huh?" tanya Inu, berusaha memastikan perasaan apa yang dimiliki oleh sang majikan kepada vampir berambut merah itu.

"….."

"Kau bodoh!" maki Inu.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa yang aku sukai adalah sang commulus, bukan hujan. Kau dan Ino bahkan tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, Inu?" ujar Sakura memohon. "Mungkin kau dan Ino benar, seharunya sejak awal aku harusya tidak mendekatinya."

Inu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. Sakura mencintai sang vampir. Ini. Menakutkan dan sekaligus menyakitkan karena Inu tahu, saat seorang penyihir jatuh cinta ia akan mati jika tidak bersatu dengan kekasihnya.

Sasori menatap keatas langit, menemui sang commulus yang beberapa hari ini setia menemaninya. Ia memandang ke arah sekitar pemakaman, dan tidak mendapati keberadaan penyihir berambut merah muda itu. Entah sejak kapan, kini kepergiannya ke area pemakamn ini bukanlah untuk melihat batu makam yang biasa ia perhatikan, melainkan ingin melihat sosok penyihir berambut merah muda itu. Secara perlahan demi perlahan sosok sang penyihir mampu masuk kedalam hatinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasori menghela nafasnya, mencoba meyakinkan diri bawa ini adalah hal yang terbaik bagi mereka. Tanpa ia sadari kini liquid berwarna bening telah mengalir di pipinya. ia merasa sesak saat mendapati bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka jika sosok penyihir itu telah begitu berarti baginya.

"Kau menangis huh?" Sasori tersentak, ia tidak percaya saat mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah berada di atas sapu terbangnya itu berada di hadapannya.

"Kau─" Sakura tesenyum saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah Sasori.

"Kau merindukanku, huh?" Sakura bisa melihat Sasori memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hei Sasori-_kun_, apakah jika aku menghilang suatu saat nanti kau akan merasa kehilangan?"

"─tidak," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Sasori tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan padanya, perasaannya hanya ber─ "karena sepertinya aku akan menghilang mengikutimu sebelum merasakan apa arti kehilangan dirimu," Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasori.

"Oleh sebab itu jangan menghilang sebelum aku yang menyuruhmu." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apakah itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku Sasori-_kun_?" Tiba-tiba seolah disadarkan dengan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasori menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia terkejut akan perkataannya sendiri yang keluar tanpa ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Dan dengan sekejap sosok Sasori telah menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura menyukai pemuda berambut merah itu. Sangat menyukainya. Ia berharap bawa apa yang Sasori katakan padanya tadi merupakan pertanda bawa pemuda berambut merah itu juga menaruh hati padanya.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya seperti biasa menuju ke ruang baca miliknya, saat tiba-tiba ia tumbang. Ia merasakan rasa haus yang luar biasa pada lehernya. Rasanya sakit tak terperi.

"Urghh…" erang Sasori sambil mencengkram lehernya. Taring yang biasanya tersembunyi tiba-tiba keluar dan memanjang. Mata berwarna coklat karamelnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

"Sasori _danna_!" pekik Deidara saat mendapati tubuh sahabatnya itu terpuruk di lorong puri. Dengan perlahan ia membantu Sasori berdiri. Mata Deidara terbelalak saat melihat kondisi Sasori, dengan refleks ia berjalan mundur ke belakang, menjauhi sahabatnya.

"Kau─ kau jatuh cinta pada penyihir itu?" pertanyaan retoris secara otomatis keluar dari bibir Deidara saat melihat kondisi sahabatnya. "Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya kau bisa memutuskannya dari awal apakah kau akan membunuhnya atau meninggalkannya sebelum kau terluka. Kini semuanya terlambat, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhnya!"

"ARGGGGGGGHHHH," jerit Sasori berusaha menenangkan gairah vampir yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan taring yang panjang itu memendek dan akhirnya menghilang. Mata yang berwarna merah itu pun kini memudar dan perlahan kembali ke warna awal, coklat karamel.

"Aku… masih bisa meninggalkannya," ujar Sasori lirih.

"Ya, kau meninggalkannya dengan luka di antara kalian," ujar Deidara sarkatis. "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa aku tidak memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, _danna_. Sudah kukatakan dari awal seharusnya kau menjauhinya." Sasori hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya mendengar perkataan dari Deidara. "Tidak seharusnya kau mencintainya."

_Rupanya aku memang mencintainya…_

Dan Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum lirih, ia tidak mau peristiwa beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu kembali terulang padanya. Secepatnya ia harus meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu. Secepatnya…

Sasori tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati seperti biasa Sakura dan sapu terbangnya sudah berada di pemakaman.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku," pekik Sakura saat secara tiba-tiba Sasori berada di hadapannya. "Kau telat! Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau benci jika dibuat menunggu, tapi kini kau membuatku menunggu tuan vampir!"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," ujar Sasori. Sakura bisa melihat helaian berwarna merah milik Sasori yang terbang kian kemari dipermainkan oleh angin, mata yang terpejam karena menikmati angin malam dan cahaya bulan. Hati Sakura berdebar dengan kencang melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sakura pelan dan lirih, akan tetapi cukup untuk terdengar oleh Sasori. Tubuh Sasori membeku mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sang penyihir menyukainya, tapi mendengar secara langsung perkataan itu mau tak mau membuatnya terkejut dan bahagia, namun ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa takut yang timbul di dalamnya.

"….."

"Sasori-kun aku─" Sasori tahu, ini adalah saatnya. Saat dimana ia harus pergi menjauh dari sang gadis penyihir yang diam-diam telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha meyakinkan diri akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada penyihir. Jika aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan bodoh seperti itu padaku lebih baik aku tidak pernah datang ke pemakaman ini lagi," Sasori bisa melihat Sakura yang tersentak, terkejut akan perkataannya. Ia bisa melihat mata Sakura yang mulai tergenangi oleh liquid bening. Hatinya sakit melihat ekpresi terluka yang ada di wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah hal yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua.

"Aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu."

Dengan sekelebat Sakura sudah tidak mendapati sosok Sasori dihadapannya.

**Tes… Tes…**

Hujan turun membasahi tubuh Sakura, ikut mengalir menemani dirinya yang kini menangis tanpa suara. Dengan pelan ia menengadah ke arah langit dan tak mendapati awan commulus diatas sana. Malam ini hujan turun tanpa kehadiran sahabatnya, sang commulus.

Dengan ragu Sakura menaiki sapu terbangnya dan terbang menju ke arah pemakaman, ia berharap bahwa apa yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu hanya mimpi. Ia berharap bahwa perkataan Sasori padanya hanyalah candaan semu yang pemuda itu katakan untuk menggodanya.

_Kau… tidak meninggalkanku kan Sasori-kun?_

Sudah seminggu lebih, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran Sasori di pemakaman itu. Tubuh Sakura kini sudah semakin menyusut, pipinya yang biasanya selalu memiliki semburat merah muda kini berwarna pucat. Kondisinya memprihatinkan. Ino, sebagai sahabatnya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura.

"Ia meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya kau bisa menerima hal itu!" ujar Ino saat mendapati sang sahabat masih berada di pemakaman saat pagi hampir menjelang.

"...…"

Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan frustasi, ia bisa melihat air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata yang memancarkan kekosongan itu.

"Dia… tidak mencintaiku, dia berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada Ino," bibir Sakura gemetar. Pedih, hatinya terasa sangat pedih. Mungkin kata hancur saja tak bisa melukiskan apa yang kini hatinya sedang rasakan. "Andai─ andai saja aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku, mungkin ia masih berada disini," Ino menggigit bibirnya dilema. Ia sebenarnya tahu satu hal, Sasori mungkin menyukai sahabatnya, untuk itu maka ia memilih untuk pergi.

"Vampir… Para vampir hanya boleh jatuh cinta kepada kaumnya sendiri. Karena jika ia jatuh cinta dengan kaum lain, maka ia akan didera rasa haus akan manisnya darah sang pasangan," ujar Ino sambil menatap Sakura. "Ia mencintaimu, itu sebabnya ia memilih untuk pergi, ia tidak sanggup jika harus melukaimu," mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Jadi... Sasori-_kun_..."

"Lebih baik kau menjauhinya Saki, kalian hanya akan saling tersakiti jika bersama, ia tahu itu, oleh sebab itu ia memilih untuk pergi."

Sakura terdiam terpaku. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Ia terluka, sangat. Dengan perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Hei Ino, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai aku merasa tak bisa bernafas jika tidak berada disisinya. Aku... Aku membutuhkannya Ino, aku menginginkannya, aku tidak bisa idup tanpanya. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati di tangannya daripada hidup tanpa ada dirinya." Ino memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya, membiarkan sang sahabat tergugu dan terisak kencang pada bahunya. Ino menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

_Hei, mengapa kalian harus bertemu? _

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Sasori. Sakura yang awalnya terlihat seperti sesosok mayat hidup perlahan demi perlahan mulai pulih dan mampu tersenyum kembali. Semua sifat Sakura sebelum bertemu dengan Sasori mulai kembali, hanya saja terdapat satu kebiasaan aneh. Sakura sering mengurung diri di ruangan ramuan miliknya dan tampaknya ia selalu disibukkan dengan sebuah ramuan aneh yang Inu tidak tahu merupakan ramuan apa. Sama seperti saat ini, sudah seharian penuh Sakura mengurung diri di dalam ruang ramuan. Awalnya Inu hanya membiarkannya seperti biasa, akan tetapi karena merasa sedikit khawatir, Inu mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan ramuan. Inu melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar dan Sakura yang tak ia temukan dimanapun. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Inu melihat kertas itu. Matanya terbelalak karena ketakutan. Kertas yang tergeletak di atas lantai yang pada bagian atas tertulis─

─_**Vamurf, A Potion To make you be a vampire. **_

_Hei Inu, jika aku menjadi vampire apakah itu artinya aku bisa berada di sisinya?_

**-END-**

**a.n:** hm… _first of all_, aku minta maaf jika ceritanya tidak seperti ekspektasi kalian. Aku juga minta maaf buat panitianya, soalnya cerita yang kubuat geje gini. Yah, tapi aku agak seneng juga sih soalnya kali pertama ini aku bikin fict yang pairingnya bukan Sasusaku, dan dengan genre fantasy lagi… hahahaha, inspirasi emang aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak ya… oh ya, aku bikin ini bukan terinspirasi dari Breaking Dawn, _really_! Inspirasiku justru berasal dari novel yang judulnya **Kiki's Delivery Service** by **Eiko Kadono**. Ada yang pernah baca juga?

_Last, gimme Ur comment about this fict_

**Sincerely, Putri**


End file.
